


Christmas Tree Shopping

by sky_queen3



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_queen3/pseuds/sky_queen3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go Christmas tree shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a tumblr prompt a few years ago.

Mike frowns in confusion as he and Kevin enter yet another tree yard, “Why are we even buying a Christmas tree when I could just make one with my symbol power?”

“Because Christmas tree shopping is a family tradition in my house and you agreed to respect that,” Kevin smiles, dragging his boyfriend along.   
“It just seems a bit pointless to pay good money for something I can do for free,” Mike sighs, looking at a tree with a lot of missing pine needles, shaking his head.   
“I’m surprised you’re complaining, I’d have thought that being among lots of trees would’ve been right up your alley,” Kevin says, sighing himself while trying to find a decent sized tree. 

“None of these trees are that great,” Mike says, looking at another tree with missing needles, “Why does it seem like all the trees we’ve seen either have missing pine needles, broken branches or are just too small?" 

"We’re just unlucky I guess,” Kevin says, almost amused by the whole thing now, suddenly having an idea, “I’ll make you a deal," he smiles, turning to face his boyfriend, "we’ll try one more tree yard, if we can’t find the right tree there we’ll go home and you can make one with your symbol power. Does that sound fair?”

Mike nods, pulling Kevin into a hug before dragging him back out, “I have to ask though,” he starts as they head off to the next tree farm, “what did your family do when it was slim pickings for trees like this year?”

“We pull out the plastic tree of course.”


End file.
